evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Villains' Absolution/Gallery
Gallery The Grinch Reformation.jpg|The Grinch's first absolution, when his heart grows up to 3 sizes on Christmas Day. Grinch sad.jpg|The Grinch's second absolution, a result of the Cat in the Hat and others singing about his mother. Hanzo_unmasked_MKX.png|Scorpion was resurrected to his human self due to Raiden's divine intervention. Tumblr inline mv5vwa0Zyu1rcm3zi.png|Chirin's absolution. Terra fights destiny.jpeg|Terra's absolution. Zuko tries to explain himself.png|Prince Zuko's absolution. Mai and Ty Lee arrested.png|Mai and Ty Lee's absolution. Princess Luna in the ashes S01E02.png|Nightmare Moon changing back into Princess Luna. SunsetShimmerRegretting.png|Sunset Shimmer's absolution.. Starlight puts her hoof on Twilight's hoof S5E26.png|Starlight Glimmer's absolution. Tempest_Shadow_20.png|Tempest Shadow's absolution after being saved by Twilight Sparkle. Diamond_stands_up_for_the_Crusaders_S5E18.png|Diamond Tiara standing up to her mother just to become normal. Trixie_wearing_that_Alicorn_amulet_S3E5.png|Trixie remorsefully apologizes to Twilight for being so cruel and mean to her and her best friends. Discord_showing_the_medallion_to_his_friends_S4E26.png|Discord apologizing to the Mane 6 for working with Tirek to conquer the entire world. Unmasked1.jpg|Darth Vader's absolution. 196.jpg|Jinx's absolution. tumblr_mjiw5lspRw1qjjmdno2_1280.png|Kraehe transforming into Rue. Lordbusinessconvincing.jpg|Lord Business gets convinced by Finn to stop trying to use the Kragle on the LEGO realms. Oncler.jpg|The Once-Ler's absolution. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7044.jpg|Iago to the rescue. 58733899.png|Carface declaring that he is going to stop Belladonna. S2e18_let's_do_this.png|Lil' Gideon joining the good side. Henrietta_von_Marzipan_2.jpg|Heinrich as turned back to Henrietta Von Marzipan. Gideon_Grey_Feels_Sorry.png|Gideon Grey feels sorry for Judy Hopps for bullying her when they were kids. 267-79.jpg|Majin Buu joining the good side after being emerged from Kid Buu. 78F8AE08-6457-4073-AF86-DD24B00AE820.jpeg|Zoe apologizes to Jeanette for kidnapping her and forces her to revive the treasure, and she gave her a gold bracelet. ImagesUA3VWXTU.jpg|Ian Hawke becoming friends with Dave Seville as they watch the Chipmunks and Chipettes at the International Music Awards after Ian regains his wealth and career. Cyberwarp vs Galvatronus.png|Cyberwarp's absolution, turning on the rest of Galvatronus. 812586-amos_slade1sparestoddlifevillains.jpg|Amos Slade spare's Todd's life and realizing the friendship between the fox and the dog isn't so bad. 1114_Forever_Fall_Pt.2_07716.png|Cardin Winchester's remorse and absolution. S2e10_Pacifica_pulls_the_switch.png|Pacifica Northwest's absolution leroy-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6129.jpg|Gantu's absolution. Lapis_healed_0.png|Lapis Lazuli's absolution after being fully healed by Steven. Bismuth_redemption.jpg|Bismuth's absolution after discovering the truth of Pink Diamond and joining Ruby and Sapphire's wedding as well as becoming a permanent member of the Crystal Gems.. Thumb 4991f019-9ea9-43e4-bc5c-2ea88c6bb9ab.png|Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond's combined absolution. Ledgic12.jpg|Ledgic's absolution after being amazed by Goku's power. Keeper,Zenowing_&_Guardian_Heckyl.png|Heckyl's absolution after becoming keeper of the Dark Energem. Camille4.jpg|Camille's absolution after joining the Pai Zhuq academy. Vlcsnap-2018-09-19-13h05m35s11.png|Sour Kangaroo's absolution. Vlcsnap-2018-09-19-13h06m12s128.png|Vlad Vladikoff's absolution. DaburaWithPansies_.png|Dabura's absolution in Heaven as he bids Chi-Chi, Bulma and Videl farewell. Knock Out save the Autobots.png|Knock Out knocked Starscream out of the desire to join the Team Prime. Aku_akui_kau_memang_hebat.png|Captain Kaizo eventually redeeming himself by praising BoBoiBoy for being great. a-christmas-carol1.jpg|Ebenezer Scrooge's absolution after being haunted by the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future. TG_(595).png|Cash and J.T.'s absolution. Lino_agrees_a_truce_with_Oscar.jpg|Don Lino's absolution. Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8210.jpg|Lord Qin's absolution. Romeo's-rehabilitation.jpg|Romeo's absolution. Flint_&_Peter.png|Sandman's absolution after telling Peter about the truth about Uncle Ben's murder.. Screenshot_20181206-145614.jpg|The Powerpuff Girlz Xtreme's absolution and final moments before sacrificing themselves. Screen Shot 2018-12-18 at 10.41.16 AM.png|While also making himself a new Good Cop using a scribbled face, Bad Cop takes care of Lord Business's robo-minions while Wyldstyle and the gang stops Lord Business. Category:Galleries